True Power
by Agile PvP
Summary: Percy and Annabeth escaped Tartarus? Wrong! Only Annabeth was able to escape. How would this change future events? What would Tartarus himself do with a single mortal in his way of destroying the world? This story takes place 15 years after HOO. Pairing is semi-decided.


Ouranos sat lazily on his throne. The throne was made out of a foggy cloud and hovered into the sky. If you looked beneath the throne, the throne itself seemed to swirl into a funnel and head towards the planet below it. The swirling cloud funneled towards a mountain where a titan had to bear its weight in order not to destroy the surrounding area. If you looked above the throne, you would see the night sky and millions of stars, seeming to twinkle at random moments.

The throne that held Ouranos was not the only one in the area. There were a total of sixteen thrones, a few of which no longer had an owner to sit on them and were a dull grey. These thrones belonged to Chaos, Tartarus, and Gaia. Chaos had faded in the previous millenia, thus leaving an empty throne to remind everyone of their late family member. Tartarus and Gaia were not welcome to the council meetings anymore because they did not listen to any announcements and were always plotting on taking over the world below them. Everyone was happy about the decision though, Tartarus and Gaia could spend more time planning on destroying the gods of the world below them, and everyone else didn't need to listen to their constant, hushed voiced.

Anyway, back to Ouranos, he was thinking about his upcoming battle with battle was placed on a simple contest on which one of them was the better trainer. Ouranos' army was made immortal, so that even if they lost, Tartarus' monsters would reform, and Ouranos' army would come back without repercussion. Ouranos wanted to win because if he lost the bet, then Tartarus would have control over his domain for an entire week. That would be more than enough time for Tartarus and Gaia to take over Earth because Ouranos would have no power and Tartarus would have twice his original power.

That information being said, Ouranos was currently waiting for Tartarus to show up so that he could gloat about the new being that he had found that could destroy Ouranos' forces easily and then they would decide where and when the battle would take place. However, nothing ever goes to plan in life does it?

Tartarus appeared in front of Ouranos groveling at his feet as if asking him a silent question. His black armor now stained gold from the amount of monster dust that was covering him. Seeing this, Ouranos jumped out of his throne to help his brother.

"Brother! Are you OK? What happened?" Ouranos demanded.

Tartarus did not move from his spot for another fifteen seconds before saying, "I need your help."

He lifted his head and Ouranos saw the a facial expression that he had never seen on his brother before. An expression of fear. Tartarus was always the sibling that did not show emotion even in the worst circumstances, but he seemed to be absolutely terrified of what happened to him.

"What do you need?"

"I need your help!" He said again, only less patient. "Do you remember the creature that I talked about destroying your army without having trouble?" Ouranos nodded. "Well it was training near my deepest, darkest dungeons and it threw one of the monsters if was sparring with against one of the cell doors, breaking it open."

Ouranos raised an eyebrow. Tartarus seemed to be telling him the story while trying to hide a secret he had and was looking for a way to avoid the secret, but failing.

Tartarus sounding resigned, "Do you remember when I told you about those two demigods that escaped from me using the Doors of Death about a thousand years ago?"

"No, those demigods you talked about were in there only fifteen years ago. You forget that you changed how fast time passed down there."

Tartarus didn't seem to be listening as he continued, "Well I said that they escaped me, but… only the blonde actually left. The boy stayed behind to press the button and to make sure that the door did not stay. When the doors escaped, I finally defeated my son and nephew, and captured the kid."

This was news to Ouranos, but he did not particularly care. Tartarus' Pit was supposed to strengthen ichor and destroy mortal blood. Since Jackson's blood was fifty percent mortal and fifty percent ichor, then he would have had half of his blood strengthened and the other half destroyed. Since he did not have enough ichor in his veins to keep him alive, he would fade. Such a tragic ending for a mortal.

"Expecting him to bleed out and fade, I did not take into account for who the boy's mother was related to. I need to research her some, but I have a feeling that she is a half-blood herself or a close legacy. That means that his blood would be close to three quarters ichor, which would make him able to survive the 'anti-mortal' atmosphere."

Ouranos didn't like where this was going very well, but kept his mouth shut.

"Anyway, um… he was the one inside of the cell that was broken into. He killed my trump card and slaughtered my army without a weapon. He is now running rampage in the pit and is slaughtering everything in his path. I tried to stop him, but he just seemed to disappear into thin air. I don't know what to do and I was hoping that you could send your army to restrain him before he decides to cut Kronos the pieces for the fifth time."

The response that Tartarus got from Ouranos was silence. At least until he replied, "Alright. I will send my elite section from my army to obtain him."

"Thank you Ouranos. I will forever be in your debt," said Tartarus before he disappeared.

* * *

It took about three days to gather all fifty members of the elite squad, but Ouranos took it as a new personal record. In those three days, everyone got off their lazy butts, finished their tasks and got back to Ouranos' palace.

"Alright everyone. I have just talked to Tartarus and he has requested that we go to his pit and commandeer someone that has gone rogue there and is very dangerous. Any questions?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good. Glad this is very clear. You are dismissed and I would like to talk to the commander for a minute."

Everyone was about to complain, but thought better of it and all left except for the commander.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" the commander asked.

"Yes. I am going to give you some more information on the boy you are going to find." The commander scowled a little bit when Ouranos said man. "You have met him before. You met him nineteen years ago to be exact. The boy's name is Percy Jackson. Although, you may recognize him, he probably won't recognize you. Do not expect to find the same man that you knew when you died Miss Nightshade. He has steered down a dark path and you need to find out if you can steer him down the correct one again."

"Of course sir. I will do my best," and with that, the commander walked out to start the mission.


End file.
